Mass Effect: Weapon Five
by Democratic Marxist
Summary: Jason Derricks lacks something. Something that would his life worth something. A purpose. When he meets Commander Shepard and gets offered to help during a high-risk mission that could save many lives, he might find that purpose, and that purpose might be somebody.


**Disclaimer: I don´t own the Mass Effect franchise. If I did, the romances would have been more fleshed out, the ending better and the Mass Effect 3 would have had graphics with a higher resolution which was promised to us but went unkept. Other than that, it´s one of the best game trilogies in history. **

**This is my first fanfic. I´l welcome all reviews and all kind of criticism so that I can know what I should improve.**

** This story will contain heavy violence and sexual intimacy. If that isn´t you cup of tea then this story might not be for you. **

**Mass Effect: Weapon Five**

**Chapter 1: Man without purpose**

_**Omega.**__ What a fucking shithole._

Imagine the worst place you could possible think of. Anyone with a decent imagination should be able to do that. Well, you could try your hardest and it still wouldn´t be worse than _Omega._

It was the dumping place for the worse of every species in the galaxy. Gangsters, mercs, assassins, prostitutes, etc. It was the place for the greedy and the needy. It was the place for the people who were at the rock bottom of the galaxy´s social ladder. It was violent and rough, and that was why it suited Jason Derricks so well.

You see, there is one thing that every person has in common. Something that we all search for. You know what that thing is? Something to live for. A reason for our continuous existence. Something that makes us keep going. Purpose. Jason Derricks was no different. Hell, he was searching for that thing more than most people would.

Jason was no ordinary person. He could do stuff that others could not. In all the years that he had lived he had been no stranger to violence. To him, killing a man came as easy as breathing. Whether death came by snapping a neck, getting shot in the face or by getting beaten to death, it didn´t matter to him. The only difference was that that the cause of death would determine how much there would be left of you to bury.

Since killing was what he was good at it only came naturally that he started working as a merc from time to time. Independently, of course. He had no desire to be part of any mercenary group because he had something that those assholes lacked.

Morals.

He didn´t kill innocents if it could be avoided, he didn´t work for gangster and he never hurt women or children.

He didn´t like Omega but it would have to do for now.

Jason was currently in what was essentially the center-point of on Omega. **Afterlife.**

Loud goddamn music. Loud goddamn people. Not funny if you had extra sensitive ears. But, the booze had a decent price and they had a wide collection, from ryncol to vodka. He was currently drinking from a glass of scotch. The strong liquor ran down his throat and into his stomach. A glass of scotch was perfect for helping him to relax.

Aside from the loud sounds, Afterlife had a kind of charm to it. It certainly was the cleanest place on Omega, both came to the place itself and the people in it. Well, as clean as it could get on Omega, which wasn´t very much.

He had several times thought about catching a space shuttle out of there. He could make a lot of money freelancing across the galaxy. But money held him no interest. To him, they were a means to an end, not the end itself. He didn´t have expensive taste, except when it came to whiskey. And reading.

Reading was soothing. Reading was calming. It made him feel at ease and made him feel normal. He had managed to aquire quite the collection. In literature, he could find a temporary purpose. But in the end, it just wasn´t enough.

Just as he was about to finish the last of his scotch someone started shouting at him:

"Hey, Asshole!"

Letting out a sigh, Jason slowly turned around to face the person. He knew from the start from the sound of the voice that it belonged to a batarian. He held no love for their species. To him, they were a bunch of hypocritical whiners whose government consisted of a bunch of cowardly, paranoid gangster. Sure, not all batarians were bad but those were a small minority.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a bored tone.

In front of him stood three men, all dressed in Blue Suns armor. One batarian, one turian and one human. The batarian was pissed. That expression seemed to be constant on every batarian.

"You think that you can just mess with a member of the Blue Suns and walk away?!" He yelled attracting the attention of the nearby patrons.

Jason now understood what this was all about. About two days before he had stumbled upon another batarian who was trying to rape an asari in an alleyway. He had given him a good thrashing for it, breaking at least three ribs. He hated those kind of scum, those who thought that they could prey on those unable to defend themselves. He hadn´t known that the batarian was a member of the Blue Suns and frankly, he didn´t care.

"Fucker deserved it", Was his short answer.

The batarian only snarled and raised his pistol towards him.

That wasn´t a good move.

Jason's hand instantly flew up and griped the pistol and the hand that was holding it. The batarians eyes widened when he got a good look at Jason´s hand.

That hand wasn´t made from flesh and bones. It was metal. Shining, almost silvery metal.

There was a sickening crunch as the metal hand started squeezing hard, crushing both the hand and the pistol. Both of his fellow Blue Suns just stood and watched in shock at the speed that he had he had disarmed their colleague.

The batarian cried out in pain and fell his knees. This brought the others out of their stupor and they started to raise their weapons. They were too slow.

Jason instantly pulled his own handgun from the inside of his coat. It was a model entirely unique to the galaxy and had been his trusted firearm for a long time.

"Armor piercing!" The pistol made an audible clicking sound and he fired of two shots.

The bullets clipped the turian and the human in the shoulder, knocking them back several feet.

The whole club had gone almost completely silent, apart from the moans of pain from the three assailants.

The batarian was lying in the floor, clutching his crushed hand as if scared that it would fall apart.

Jason kneeled in front of him and put the barrel of his gun to the batarian forehead and growled in a low tone:

"The only reason that I haven´t killed you by now is because I don´t think that Aria T'Loak would I appreciate your brain being splattered across her floor, and I have no desire to have to fight her guys as well. But if you ever try and fuck with me again you will die." Jason seemed to contemplate something for a second before he lowered his gun and put the barrel between the batarians legs.

"By the way, if I ever hear you trying to violate a woman again, no matter the species, I'll make you completely useless to a woman. Got it?"

The batarian just shook his head, his eyes wide with fear, and began to drag himself out of the nightclub, his fellow mercs joining him.

Jason let out a deep breath to calm his nerves. The stupidity of some people really amazed him sometimes. Mercenarys really were arrogant.

It was at the end of that thought that he noticed that there were three new persons standing in front in front of him. He looked up and was greeted by a peculiar sight.

One male salarian and two human females. They didn´t seem hostile but looks could be deceiving.

His eyes immediately settled on the symbol one the raven haired woman's suit and he narrowed his eyes. He´d recognize that symbol everywhere. Three times they had tried to get to him and three times, they had failed.

His eyes finally settled one the women standing in the middle. She had red hair and blue eyes. Obviously the leader. Her armor had a different symbol. _N7_.

"_Well, this day just _gets_ better and better," _he thought sarcastically.

**Hello my dear reader.**

**I made some changes in this chapter and fixed some errors. Don´t worry, I´ll try and make the future chapters longer. This chapter is just an introduction.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
